Wakfu: The impossible warrior
by Slyn Vulpes
Summary: Enchanté, everyone. My name is Slyn Vulpes the story-teller, and this is my first fan fiction. It will tell you a story who happen in a different time-line than the one you know. Everything from the series is still true here, but instead of the third season, there is this story who start after the three specials episodes of 45 minutes. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy.
1. How it start

**Enchanté, everyone. My name is Slyn Vulpes the story-teller, and this is my first fan fiction. It will tell you a story who happen in a different time-line than the one you know. Everything from the series is still true here, but instead of the third season, there is this story who start after the three specials episodes of 45 minutes, with an OC. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, because I'm a French, i will use the originals** **names, and some lines or dialogue will be in French. But even if you do not know the language, you do not need your dictionary; you will miss nothing of the plot. Enjoy** **.**

* * *

"IT'S UNACCEPTABLE! THIS CHILD HAS NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH THE DOFUS! AND LESS..."

The prince of Brakmar couldn't finish his barking, because thanks the gods, he was interrupted by Joris who replied in a perfect calm tone:

"With all my respects, may I remind you, that the primordial Dofus returned to their original proprietor, the dragons, and the fate of the Eliatrope Dofus belongs to Yugo due to the fact he's the king of the whole Eliatrope people?"

"MAYBE, BUT WHO SAID HE GIVE IT BACK TO THE DRAGONS?! AND WHY HE LET OGREST ESCAPE?! MAYBE IT WAS FOR..."

He was interrupted again, but this time by the Cra matriarch, a little annoyed by the prince of Brakmar's attitude.

"It was Goultard, the new Iop god, and Ogrest just returned with his father Otomaï, like Yugo said a few seconds ago. And maybe you can stop being so noisy, we are only a few meters away from you after all."

"Plus, it was Brakmar who did try to collect the Dofus hundreds of years ago, and nearly destroy Bonta, because they angered a dragon while doing it, isn't it?"

Added the Osamodas represent.

"Hum... Well... Maybe, but it's the past, you know."

As for the other kingdoms representative, the Iop king wasn't saying a thing, because he was still trying to compute that his god reincarnation was Percedal, and believes me, he was trying hard. The Sadida king was listening patiently, the Pandawa and Eniripsa representative as well, the Enutrof king simply didn't care, but the Sacrier and Ecaflip representative join the dispute. And the Xelor was silent like the other before, but it was because of something else...

He sensed something... weird with the space-time continuum, like an abnormality right in the center of the meeting room, and also behind Yugo, still in the middle of the room. But it couldn't be, after all his god wouldn't leave something like that here for so long.

And finally for Yugo, our second protagonist, he was first very annoyed by the meeting, and still sad because of the fact his brother has leaved him, until he also sensed something, but it wasn't the same as the Xelor representative...

No it was something far, very far away from here. Some kind of gigantic Wakfu accumulation. Like a Dofus, but way more concentrated and maybe twelve time bigger.

Actually it was a Dofus, an Eliatrope Dofus, who started to hatch, little… by… little.

And strangely enough, when Yugo realized it, was the exact same moment that the space-time abnormality sensed by the Xelor representative earlier, begun to form a kind of glowing blue and green rift in mid-air, snapping everyone from their occupation, especially Yugo, who turn and take a fighting pose almost immediately, facing the breach, leaving the representative with lot of questions, they did not hesitate to ask loudly.

"What is that thing?"

"IT'S THE ELIATROPE WHO ATTACKS..."

"It's a rift between two worlds" simply replied the Xelor."

"So it's maybe the Shushus."

"OR THE ELIATR..."

"But their world was destroyed!"

Remind the matriarch to everyone

"So it's the Elia..."

"Maybe some survived somehow and are trying to come here."

"No, this thing is way too much powerful to be only a connection between here and the Shukrute."

Informed Yugo with his powers.

"Who care? Let's fight it!"

Simply reply the Iop kings

"For once, the Iops has a clever idea; it can be a threat."

"But it can be friendly as well."

"Yes, all of you are right, but the wisdom tells us that an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. GUARDS!"

Finished the Sadida King.

And almost immediately after hearing the call of their king, dozens of Sadida soldiers enter the room and surrounded the growing abnormality alongside Yugo. The representatives of the world of twelve also decided to stay just in case, and so they prepared their powers. Except the Iop, who after a long thinking of two second, on which one of the billon of weapons in his haven bag he will use to fight ,finally decide to go bare-handed, so the fun will last a bit longer, and the prince, who stayed only to show he wasn't a coward.

And so, they waited…

And waited…

The rift was doing more and more cracking noises.

And they waited…

And Waited…

And more cracks!

And more wait…

And like that, a few second passed…

...

No one has moved, ready to anything...

...

...

And then a few minutes passed…

...

...

...

And they waited...

...

...

...

...

And suddenly, the rift opened widely, and formed a giant blue and green Eliatrope's portal. Everyone was surprised by the form the rift took, but they rapidly took back theirs guard. After all, if this portal required as much energy Yugo has felled, it could be a portal Qilby created somehow to escape from the white dimension. But fortunately or not for the world of twelve, it wasn't the case: instead of an Eliatrope, it's a robot, looking like a metallic skeleton with bloody red glowing eyes, which emerged from the portal.

"Who are you?" a guard asked to the intruder.

Instead of giving an answer, he scanned the room, analyzing everyone before saying in an informatic cold tone:

"Proceeding primary objective:  
Research of the energy named: Wakfu.  
Actual Menace level: 2  
Menace level accepted: 0.  
Proceeding termination of the menace."

The robot took in his back a gun, which he pointed towards the nearest life form, Yugo, and shot. But Yugo was prepared, and used his portals to send back the blast to his owner, much to his surprise, or something close enough for a machine, destroying his weapon. The Iop king chose this moment to attack, jumping on the dimensional intruder, ready to punch him to the moon. The result was a broken arm, a small dent, and a redhead sent flying through the window.  
While everyone was shocked by his strength, the killing machine spoken again:

"Rectification Menace level: 10

Alert… maximum Menace level detected.

Use of annihilation mode required."

The shining killer started to change of shape, moving his mechanics, getting taller, bulkier, and now having more weapons of all kind on his arms than he should. His main gun on his right arm, pointed to his first target, start to charge, but a glowing blue-green blade decapitated him before anyone could do the next movement. His skull emitted a last sound as he rolled on the wooden floor:

"Rectification Menace level: Slyn Vulpes."

His large body felled loudly on the ground revealing our main protagonist standing between him and the portal: A teenager Eliotrope.

He was wearing one of the regular outfits, only mainly green with golden sewing and a similar cape, his skin as pale as the other of his species, but he had dark brown-blue hair, and eyes with the same color as his blade, and his portal. Slyly smirking at his victim, he made his wakfu blade disappear from the haft, and then, he lifted the metal body like he has the weight of a bag of feather, and thrown it with might back in the portal, alongside a strange black object he took from his pocket.

Finally, he snapped his finger, closing instantly the dimensional passage, much for the relief of everyone. As for his last introducing movement, he took the skull left on the floor, and before crushing it simply by closing his hand, he mockingly said:

"Tu est terminé."

I don't know why, maybe due to the tension or the fact that he destroyed something nearly indestructible, but three soldiers nervously attacked our newly arrived protagonist. Too slowly for him, who simply walk to the window and jumped, leaving the stop-motioned peoples behind, and landing with a little shock-wave.

He then run on the salt water until he reached his destination: Goultard.  
He was holding the hatching dragon egg, obviously not knowing what to do. Our hero wrote a note, took the Dofus from his hand, and replaces it with his note, before taking the way back to the Sadida kingdom. On the way, our green clothed time manipulator, brought the Iop king along, and healed his arm with strange concoctions.

Once back to the tree... the castle... the... oh whatever! Once back, he put the newly healed Iop back in his chair, and regained his place.

But after looking at his surroundings, he decided to joke a bit. He leaved the Dofus in mid-air, and replaced the lance of the soldiers by sweeps. His next victim was the prince of Brakmar; I have to say that this new mustache and this pair of goggle go nicely on him, even if it's only pen writing. For his last time trick, he decided to do a little matchmaking: he wandered in the corridor until he found Amalia. She was picking up something on the floor. Perfect.

He took her to the meeting room, just in front of Yugo; it's going to be lovely. Finally he took back the Dofus, and let the time be: the three soldiers found themselves on the ground, humiliated, the prince's bodyguard couldn't stop laughing, and our two lovely birds found theirs lips connecting, and their eyes staring at the face of each other with a savant mix of love, violin playing "la vie en rose", pink background and a pinch of lust.

A mess like we love it, isn't it Warpus?

"Oh! Hell yes!"

Finally spoke the green clothed trickster.

But of course, there is a hatching egg here, and I'm afraid that he will explode.

"WHAT?!"

Our hero, surprised by the sudden news, reacted as fast as he could: with a movement of his arm, a powerful wind send the soldier away in a safety distance, he then used his body like a shield, to prevent the blast from harming anyone. A blue flash accompanied by a gigantesque sound, taking the vision and the hearing of every persons present in the room for a few seconds.

When it came back, the mystical dragon's egg has disappeared, and only a skeleton with… some damn resistant clothes, could prove our hero were here. To complete this puzzling picture, instead of two little cute being, the hatchlings were, quite contradictory, two nearly adult Eliatrope and Dragon twin, know as Nora and Efrim.

The first one to react, was the dead body of our friend, who started by having his flesh being reformed: starting atom by atom by the internal organs, then by the nerves and the blood system, the muscle and the eyes, finishing by the skin and the hairs. Right after this ghoulish spectacle, our newly reformed protagonist got up, and walked to the naked body of Nora.

Solemnly, he put his cape on her fragile body, and especially on her head. Finally he walked to the Sadida king, and while he bowed, he presented himself by a:

"Salutation, votre altesse. Je suis Slyn Vulpes le faiseur de portail; voyageur dimension-spatio-temporel, protecteur de cet univers, casseur de quatrième mur, et l'impossible. Mais je vous en prie, appeler-moi Warpus."

At the puzzled expression of his interlocutor, he understoods his error, and rectified by...

"Oh! Alright! It's an English fan fiction! Well it's logical after all; more can read it that way."

Once again he bowed, and presented himself, this time in English:

"Greetings, your highness. I'm Slyn Vulpes the portal-maker; dimensional, space and time traveler, protector of this universe, fourth-wall breaker, and the impossible. But, please, call me Warpus."

At this particular moment, there were so many questions in the head of our secondary characters, that if it was on paper, even at the most little Character size, there would be no forest in our world and in the world of twelve. Strangely, one question could resume the rest:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

To finish this chapter, our main protagonist added:

"Oh! And I'm an E-LIO-TRO-PE, not an Eliatrope. Don't confuse please."

* * *

 **It's a bit short, but i think it's a good start. Now, please understand that I'm a lazy writer, and that I've got plenty of stories projects; so do not wait for an update next week or something. Plus, right now i do not know were this story will lead, but i have a little idea. Also,** **"Tu est terminé.", mean** **"** **You are terminated" in French. And yes, Warpus was in the world of the terminator, and he killed an hulk version in ten seconds.  
**

 **If you have read any errors, please notice me.**

 **Critics are welcome.**


	2. Ready for the impossible ?

After the events of the last chapter, which were quite mind-blowing, everyone was quite on the nerves: the Eniripsa healers couldn't get near Nora before a hat was made, the soldiers will not being able to hear or breath before their prince finish to reprimand them for being such "reckless, floor washer, tufts of herbs", and our main hero has to explain in front of everyone who he was, why he dared to interrupt such an important meeting, and finally, what the heck was that metal skeleton thing. Of course, writing up the complete conversation will only bore you and myself to death, so to prevent that, we are just going to cut down to the moment where a character resume everything.

"So, let me resume all this mess..."

Started the little headached king named Yugo.

"Just like the author write three lines ago~"

Our fourth-wall breaker slyly said, to be ignored by his tired interlocutor.

"You are Slyn Vulpes the portal-maker, also named Warpus, a dimensional, space and time traveler..."

"See precedent chapter."

"...Who were on a mission in another world..."

"Universe, but you're right."

"...To sabotage a factory of those..."

Yugo pointed the crushed metal on the table, which were called "skull" not too long ago, and Warpus finished the sentence:

"Terminators, T-900 models to be exact."

"Alright, but you and your team were caught and captured by those "Terminators"."

"To be exact, I've got my head decapitated by this dear mister crushed skull, Schwarzy was shot at the head and the torso, and John was menaced by a few big laser-guns; the usual."

"... I think that at this point, nothing from you can surprise me anymore."

"I beg to differ!"

"So, infiltration, capture, imprisonment, and you became the subject of experiments about our powers for two month."

"Yeah... I can tell ya, that weren't the nicest months of my life."

"And after those two months, your team finally found a way to get out, the only problem: they needed a very big diversion. So you decided to reveal to the "Terminators" the existence of our world, where they could find all the wakfu they need for their new generation of machine, with power similar to ours, expecting they try to open a portal using you like a tool. Permitting you to escape while creating a big fuzz, put the last bomb, and blow up the factory and everything they could use to reach our world ever again."

"Completely correct."

"Alright, and do you know what happened to your team?"

"Well..., if the author don't mind..."

Not at all, old timer. So, meanwhile, in a post-apocalyptic world, two men watched an impressive firework destroying a gigantic factory, while sitting on a nearby rock. The first one, named Connor, was quite impressed by the celestial festival, and the second, nicknamed Schwarzy despite looking quite a lot like our portal-maker, yet more human despite being a rogue machine, looked coldly to the colorful destruction. Moment after our arrival, the first one finally asked to the other:

"How many bombs did we use?"

With a somewhat robotic tone, his cyborg companion answered coldly, but with a hint of amusement.

"Ten."

"To destroy a factory of...?"

"...30000 meter-cubes."

"And the fireworks..."

"...Were intentional."

"But those bombs of yours were only of the size of...?"

With a sly grin, his robotic interlocutor responded by taking out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes, and giving it to him. Connor looked at the pack, then at the blazing factory, and finally at the pack once again. Then, he simply took one of the cigarettes, and lights it. To end this little publicity break, Connor said to his fellow companion:

"You, the Vulpes, you're really impossible."

And now, back in the world you truly care about, our fourth-wall breaker responded to the question asked earlier with an:

"Well, they seem fine."

But every other character in the room was speechless, having once again the head full of questions, except a certain Iop who felled asleep before the introduction of this chapter. And once again one of those questions can resume the rest. But this time, it was asked out loud by everyone:

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

And... It is actually a good question! Warpus, do you know if that has a name?

"Let's see... it's not a flashback... hum... Nope, it doesn't have one. What do you think of: "Dimensional-flash"?"

Oh... I love it!

Yugo, who were just exhausted by all the events of the day (except a certain kiss), and could only be pissed by the attitude of Warpus, did his best to ignored the fact that he seemed to talk to some voice in his head... or more exactly, to me.

But, the young king had another question... one he feared quite a bit.

But it's one he has to ask.

Looking right into the blue-green eyes of our hero, his scared look erased the smirk of our protagonist, and his shaken voice asked the question he feared:

"Wh-what exactly is an Eliotrope?"

Warpus could only sigh, despite more than billions of years wondering, thinking to the point where his brain was only clockwork of gear and mechanics; what would he do this exact moment, deep down he knew from the start the answer: he will tell the truth. Lying was simply out of the question; it will lead to no good in any possible way.

Yet, he couldn't say it here and now! He needed a diversion... AND NOW!

Oh! Wait...

Noises from the infirmary...

A panicked person...

He tries to calm himself down...

Ah, his heart just stopped...

And now, he's near the heart attack, and his internal organs are...

...

Oh s***!

"Sir Warpus are you listening? "

Warpus answers to the Sadida was to push Yugo away, right before a gigantic breath of fire emerged from the floor and burned entirely his arm, revealing his muscles and a bit of his bones. This, giving a mixture of disgust and shock to everyone.

"OOOH! PU**** De M****! ÇA BRÛLE COMME L'ENFER!"

Was the scream of our burned Frenchie, which could be heard in the entire planet as clearly as if you were right next to him, while he were looking closely at the naturally-made horror that was his arm. Once his nerves finished to be burned and to torture him with the feeling of having each atoms of his skin being took from it, he calmly added:

"Well, today ain't mah day."

When this little comment was done, both portals-makers looked at each other, each one understand the other and both jumped immediately into the hole, leaving all the represents alone…

* * *

Warpus and Yugo arrived in the infirmary in mere seconds. You probably already knew it; the origin of the noises and the flames was no other than Efrim, who seemed to have something against Eniripsas, seeing how violently he howled at them.

"WHERE'S SHE?! WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Unfortunately, the raging dragon was too blinded by his own wrath to let anyone answer. Not before he tried to have burned pixie's wings on tonight's dinner. So, despite his weak condition of a teenage hatchling, he took a very profound inspiration, and an even more gigantic fire emerged from his mouth, directed against the fairies healers.

By an antique reflex, our green clothed Eliotrope interposed himself between the two winged species the first.

With moves similar to martial arts, the infernal combustion bend to his will, turning to the left, following the lead of his new master, while taking the shape of a fox. This little trick done, the dragon howled, and rushed to the fire's thief, attacking with his claws and all the anger inside him.

Evading the attacks with ease thank to his cheated speed, the said thief tried to reason with his opponent:

"That all? Come on! Smaug gave me a harder time!"

I said reason, not provoke him!

"Ya know that I'm my own person, right? And not one of your puppets."

Of course I know that, but what you're doing is completely idiotic!

"Doing pancakes while fighting?"

No; your pancakes are delicious. I meant provoking someone when the goal is to calm him down!

"Oh come on! Three months, remember? And I'm not counting Alcatraz, the evacuation of earth-65 and the fact I have to speak English no-stop!"

If you say so. Still, you don't think he's already in enough pain? He reminds me of you, back in the crusade...

"..."

He looked at the raging dragon, still avoiding his claws, his teasing expression changing to a sad one, while his eyes shined for a second. He remembered the feeling of this wrath; the anger of having our loved one taken away, and the will to go to the world's end to save her.

The thing is, that the world's end is only the first step...

Putting aside those old memories, our even older warrior closed the debate by simply replying:

"I ate my pancakes, and I cool him down."

Alright, meanwhile, let's see how is doing the other portal-maker, he need his screen time too! So, Yugo, seeing that his partner could handle his brother without problem, go reassure the Healers, and put them to safety:

"No one's hurt?!"

The two Eniripsa, a boy and a girl, both being red haired, peeked out from each other embrace with looks composed of eyes filled with fear. But this fear disappeared once they saw that the voice belonged to Yugo, the girl even had it replaced with an admiration shining like the sunshine; it even blinded their rescuer for a second.

"Yes, we are unhurt."

First spoke the boy.

"Now that you're here, were more than okay!"

Cheerfully continued the girl.

"Alright. Then, let's...

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(Really? That much?) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(Alright, this is just ridiculous.) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT(Finally!)!"

Both males looked at the girl, who didn't know how to react to her own, f***ing long, interruption.

"I... I-I... Can I have your autograph?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

Warpus, is she serious?

"Yeah, she is."

"What the! Warpus? You've already knocked down Efrim?"

"Me? Yes. But my past self is still at it. And don't worry pal, he will be fine on his own."

Considering he is trying to not being chewed by mister pissed-off dragon, while his firefox-pet is biting his tail, it's not like he couldn't use a hand.

"YEAH! OR SOMETHING TO KEEP THIS SIX FOOT TALL MOUTH OPEN!"

"Sorry past me, consider this as a revenge for when you will be me.

"******, *******, *******, ******, *********, *******, AND MORE!"

WOW! I didn't even know there was that kind of insult in Quenya.

"Yeah, me neither... until I learnt them."

"I only heard strange noise…"

"And it's for the best! You're way too pure to hear any of our swearing words... By the way, how's doing our two hot-hairs?"

The two are disputing like an old couple.

"You are always like that!"

"At least I try to be in a relationship!"

"But now is not the time!"

"It's never the time with you! When school with master Aile-Ronde was over, it wasn't the time to invite Mic-earl Bay, my crush since i was eight, to a date..."

"This guy was a maniac! All the concoction he did finished by explosions!"

"And when we were acquiring professional experience under master Symphony Spark, it wasn't the time to hang out with Pitheure Parcoeur!"

"It's was him who were always leaving you alone when trouble happened!"

"Nor it was the time to try to befriend the spectacularly amazing Spider-modas!"

"This guy has super-villain as enemies! If they wanted to hurt him, they could have done it though you!"

Thanks me, this is a fanfiction; I won't need to pay anybody for the copyrights of those references!

"Are you two in couple?"

Our two lovely-birds stopped to argue, and violently responded to the portal-maker:

"WE ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! WHAT'S YOUR GUESS!?"

Un-surprised, our friend swallowed his pop-corn.

"My guess? My guess is that we, the Slyn Vulpes, see ourselves as very open-minded people. And so, we consider that love should be considered as normal in any form. Must it be relations between species, "races", even if this one shouldn't be considered as abnormal in the first place, or even between members of the same family... except between parents and children ; even us we got limits."

And ya can bring the flamethrower! Flames are OUR element, and not even the Avatar can beat us on this one! Neither on wind, cold temperature, sound, and time.

"HEY! DON'T TELL THEM ALL OF OUR POWERS IN ONE GO!"

Right! Back at you now, how are you doing?

"Well, it's a nice day. The bird are singing, I have only three finger left, on the same f***ing arm that went flying two seconds ago, AND I HAVE LOST ONE LEG! YOUR GUESS?!"

My guess? This chapter was posted way too late, and contains way too much insults; I need to be more serious.

"F*** you."

Anyway, jumping with his left leg, our past portal-maker turned to use his blood to blind his opponent. Right before kicking this thing, that make "jaws" a film rated "E" for everyone. Back on his two feet, he launched his uncle through the window with a three-fingered, direct punch.

Efrim having taken back his real appearance, felled with Warpus while they continued the distribution of punchs. Each one being more violent than the precedent.

When they hit the cold sea of tears, Warpus immediately jumped out of it. He landed a few meter away, on a big ice plate, formed in two second.

Efrim got out of the water, and he charged toward our friend.

He was mid-way when he started to shiver...

...

The cold air was biting him with its fangs...

His speed decreased as fast as the cold increased...

...

He was at two fingers of Warpus, when he couldn't move anymore; he was entirely frozen.

"Let it go, let it go… DAMN IT!"

Dressed up like he was in arctic, which was the case considering the temperature, our protagonist opened a portal.

* * *

Everyone was one more time shocked, to feel the temperature drop below zero that fast. But they were more shocked when the head of the future Warpus exploded in a firework of brain and blood, covering them in hot, red, blood.

"Now we're even."

Added his past-self with a fuming pistol in hand.

Yugo didn't even bother to ask:

"WHAT THE SHUKRUTE?!"

Hum... That had more knacks in head.

"Even in your head, that didn't have any; you just put it for the joke."

Instead of revealing my tricks, ya should answer their question.

"To whom he's talking to?"

"Dunno. But I have the feeling that none of us want to know."

"You don't know how much you're right."

The reds-hairs nearly had a heart-attack, Yugo have seen it coming: the other Warpus had his head back on his shoulders, and they have no need to wash their faces anymore.

"... HOW?!"

Yugo just sighed; the best was to never ask ourselves this question with this guy's around.

"Oh, c'mon! Only when I'm around? I would have said when I'm in the same world."

Our blue-clothed hero couldn't help, but break his own resolution. That's an even worse time than mine with the ones of the New Year.

"Anyway, now let's bring our friendly dragon to his sister! I need to unfreeze him before it's too late, and he die out of hypothermia."

He did two steps… then turned around and added:

"And before you ask, my past-self already travel in time to become me, since the: "Dunno. But I have the feeling that none of us want to know." And don't worry about paradoxes; I deal with that on a regular basis."

He put the ice statue on his shoulder, running at the door. A second later, he came back.

"Where's Nora room?"

"Left corridor, third door."

"Thank you."

He left again, his little firefox yapping behind him.

"..."

"..."

"... What about you two take a break, and I go after him to prevent anymore barbecues?"

"Agreed!" both responded.

* * *

De-freezing Efrim was simple and quick to do.

The sight of his sister peacefully sleeping was enough to calm immediately his rage, and to chase the bad memories of death. The adrenaline wearing off, he joined Nora in dream land… let's just hope they will not run into Dedede… Alright, that was a bad timing for a bad joke.

"Indeed"

Efrim sleeping as peacefully as his sister on a nearby chair, our dear green-clothed protector has nothing left to do than watch the sleeping beauty. Petting the firefox on his lap, he had an unexpected aura of calm and wisdom.

"He's sleeping?"

"Yes."

Yugo stood next to his comrade, a little smile being formed by his lips.

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

His smile didn't fade despite his anxiety.

"It's not something easy to tell."

"At least, you're honest."

"I hate the stereotypic story of the liar."

"I see…"

... A little silence seized the room...

"I guess I still have to tell you."

"Yes, please."

"... Well, there's no one here."

He cracked his knuckles, then each of his fingers, starting by the left index finger, finishing by the right one.

"Do you remember when you used your Dofus and the ones of your brothers and sisters?"

"Of course, that wasn't a day ago."

"Do you remember the energy flowing through you?"

"Yes."

"Did you manage to keep it confined in yourself?"

"... Yes?"

"You didn't."

He was surprised at this statement. Warpus started to speak, reminding him of a grand-father telling a story.

"Maybe you were distracted by the battle, maybe you weren't ready for such power, maybe no one could have contained it… but either way, you didn't manage to do it. And thank, or because of that, we were born. We were a partial copy of you, some memories, some physical aspect, a bit of your personality, and your power... Scary isn't it?"

Yugo looked down, guilty.

"So... I'm your…"

"God, yup. We called you "God-King"."

The tears where going to fall.

"So, that mean…"

"No don't worry."

The young boy looked at the older, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"We were all transported back in time… in a very long time ago. And we didn't have, neither your immortality, neither your ability to reproduce… we were bound to die eventually. Little by little, we all did, erased from the memory of the people who knew about us... Today, I think I'm the last one, and I can perfectly take care of myself. So, you don't have to worry about taking care of..."

He was cut off by the hug of Yugo. He could feel the salty tears rolling on his shirt.

"I'm sorry..."

The poor king was sobbing like the child he should have been.

"I... I can't even imagine what it must have been... Thinking... each day... that you were only a copy... that you could be left alone the day after... And me, I wasn't even there to guide you... To help you... To be here... I'm so... so sorry!"

His son gave him a fatherly embrace.

"I don't blame you. Even by human standard, you shouldn't have been through all of this… And yet, you have. You were holding responsibility too big for you, staying strong despite the heavy burdens on your shoulders… I understand that you're sad… but there was nothing you could do anyway… So cry. Cry, and let the tears ease your pain… And be sure that once you stop to cry, it will be for good… because you deserve to be happy some time to time."

Despite his guilt, he found a little comfort in the words of his son. Despite not wanting to, he let the tears fall.

When the tears were done falling, the twilight started to appear. The only one still awake was our old Eliotrope, Yugo sleeping in his arm while hugging the firefox… he doesn't burn the skin for some reason, and he's warm.

A peaceful silence was the only thing that could be heard… That, and the prince's final words to the guards.

A simple mumbling was enough to break it.

Warpus looked around, discovering it was Nora. Giving his place to his king, he approached his ear.

"Yu..."

She moved a bit, approaching both portal-makers.

"...go..."

Whatever happened then, took place at the same moment Amalia decided to enter see her prince charming... Whatever put out cold our impossible warrior, it was hurting as hell.

* * *

Meanwhile all the mess, meeting room of the... tree?

"What do you think?"

"His words are spelling the truth..."

"But only the one he wants to tell."

"I told you he couldn't be trusted."

"Nice glasses~"

"Oh… Shush."

"There is something else..."

"What is on your mind?"

"I am no expert, but opening portals require Wakfu… and a portal like his must use an incredible quantity... Too much to be contained in his body"

"And so?"

"So, if there wasn't any in the world he was detained... Where did he found it?"

The tense feeling they all felt, was broken in an instant by the fall of a certain redhead.

And with this, the sun leaved his place to the moon, and with my leave, I give my place to the end of this chapter.

* * *

 **I have to say, I'm quite surprise.**

 **This chapter has been online since three day, and no one has flame me...or whatever the right term is (French, remember ?). Despite the fact that I have said, loud and clearly, that I have nothing against Incest (between brother and sister), and my authorisation to do so.**

 **C'mon people, write somes reviews! Don't care if they are full of hate, venom (symbiote or not), or of condensed destruction, just write something.**

 **Oh wait a sec, someone knocking on my door...**

 **...**

 **Seriously ? How did you convinced the Slenderman to kill me?**

 **Anyway, I'm currently in the woods, once I kill him and the other hitmen, I will write the third chapter. I already know what I want to put, but with what you just send me, it may take a while. See ya!**


End file.
